jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:TobiThrawn/Wovon wird die Rian Johnson-Trilogie handeln? Der Versuch einer Analyse
__INDEX__ Hallo zusammen, es freut mich sehr, Euch auch nach meinem Rücktritt erneut zu einem Blog begrüßen zu dürfen. Zu allererst möchte ich mich für Eure netten Worte zu meinem Rücktritt bedanken, das bedeutet mir wirklich viel! Aber nun zum eigentlichen Thema: Nachdem vor einigen Tagen bekannt gegeben wurde, dass Rian Johnson eine eigene Star Wars-Trilogie abseits der Skywalker-Saga auf die Beine stellen darf, überschlugen sich im Netz die Spekulationen über das Setting dieser Trilogie. Doch was wissen wir eigentlich sicher? Und wie wahrscheinlich sind die verschiedenen Möglichkeiten eigentlich, wo die neuen Filme spielen könnten? Ich werde all das heute für Euch herunterbrechen. Doch vorher möchte ich Euch darauf hinweisen, dass der folgende Blog potentielle Spoiler für The Last Jedi und Episode IX enthält. Zwar habe ich wenig gesicherte Informationen, jedoch basiert vieles auf Spekulationen, Gerüchten und angeblichen Insider-Informationen, die in den letzten Monaten an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen sind. Und einige Dinge wurden auch in offiziellen Interviews bereits verkündet. Ich habe Euch gewarnt. Datei:;-).gif Was wir bisher wissen Wirklich viele Informationen haben wir bisher nicht. Am 9. November hat LucasFilm auf StarWars.com offiziell bekannt gegeben, dass Rian Johnson, Autor und Regisseur von The Last Jedi, eine neue Star Wars-Trilogie erschaffen soll, beim ersten Film wird er auch das Drehbuch schreiben und Regie führen. Sein langjähriger Kollege Ram Bergman wird als Produzent fungieren - wie übrigens auch schon bei Episode VIII. Das Besondere an der neuen Trilogie wird sein, dass sie nicht Teil der Skywalker-Saga sein soll, welche die Episoden I-IX umfasst. Stattdessen wird sie "neue Charaktere einführen, aus einer Ecke der Galaxis, die die Star Wars Saga nie zuvor erkundet hat." Ein Zeitplan für die Trilogie bzw ein Release-Termin für den ersten Film wurden noch nicht festgelegt.... "and no porgs were available for comment." Diese - zugegeben recht kryptische - Ankündigung seitens LucasFilm sagt schonmal eine Sache aus: Bei LucasFilm ist man sich zu 1000% sicher, dass The Last Jedi einschlagen wird. So sagte Kathleen Kennedy über Rian Johnson: "Ihn The Last Jedi von Anfang bis Ende erschaffen zu sehen war eine der größten Freuden meiner Karriere." - man darf nicht vergessen, dass Kennedy an Film-Klassikern wie Zurück in die Zukunft und Jurassic Park beteiligt war! Wo könnte die Trilogie spielen? Eine große Frage bleibt jedoch, und hierzu sind die Spekulationen der Fans im Internet schneller hochgeschossen, als Darth Vader einen inkompetenten Offizier erwürgen kann: Wovon handelt die neue Trilogie und wo/wann wird sie spielen. Ich werde nun zu den populärsten Theorien erläutern, was dafür spricht - und was dagegen. Meine Spekulationen basieren hauptsächlich auf zwei Quellen: *Zum einen sind da die Videos des geniales Marco Risch a.k.a. Nerdkultur: **Neue Trilogie & Live-Action-TV-Serie **Ist THE LAST JEDI eine Kopie von Episode 5? *Zudem habe ich mir die Artikel und Videos von Nerdist angeschaut: **Does the New Star Wars Trilogy Mean the End of the Skywalkers? (Nerdist News w/ Steve Zaragoza) **WHY THE NEW STAR WARS TRILOGY SHOULD BE SET IN THE DISTANT PAST OR FUTURE **Deadpool, Star Wars, and First Justice League Reviews! (Nerdist News Talks Back) Nach Episode 9 Eine neue Trilogie - welcher Gedanke liegt da näher, als dass es sich um die Episoden X, XI und XII handelt? Jedoch kann man das schon fast ausschließen, da es ja im offiziellen Statement von LucasFilm heißt, die neue Trilogie sei "separate from the episodic Skywalker saga". Doch das schließt noch lange nicht aus, dass die Story nach Episode 9 spielen wird. Denkbar wäre das Szenario, dass die Trilogie erst deutlich nach der Sequel-Trilogie spielt. Allerdings müsste hierzu die Skywalker-Saga mit Episode 9 endgültig abgeschlossen werden. John Boyega sagte in einem Interview, Episode 9 sei "the war to end all wars" und JJ Abrams erklärte, er wolle alle 3 bisherigen Trilogien zusammenführen und abschließen. Es ist nicht gerade unwahrscheinlich, dass Luke Skywalker die Trilogie nicht überlebt. Und während Kathleen Kennedy etwa von Rey sagte, dass es gut möglich sei, dass wir weitere Filme mit ihr in Zukunft sehen würden, nannte sie Kylo Ren in diesem Zusammenhang nicht. Wenn nun also Rey keine Skywalker ist (da sind wir hoffentlich in einem Monat schlauer), wäre die Zukunft der Galaxis "Skywalker-frei" (es sei denn, ein versteckter Skywalker taucht aus dem Nirgendwo auf). Somit könnte die Zukunft verfilmt werden, ohne die Skywalker-Saga fortzuführen. Ich lehne mich jetzt mal sehr weit aus dem Fenster. In meinen Augen wäre es auch denkbar, dass in diesem Krieg, der alle Kriege beendet, die Machtnutzer beinahe komplett ausgelöscht werden. Das würde Rian Johnson wahrlich ein "blank canvas" geben, um eine komplett neue Anschauung der Macht zu erschaffen, eine neue Gruppierung, die die Macht nicht so zweidimensional wahrnimmt wie Jedi und Sith. Dennoch halte ich diese Epoche nicht für sehr wahrscheinlich. In erster Linie liegt das daran, dass trotz allem die Geschichte auf der Skywalker-Saga in irgendeiner Weise basieren müsste oder zumindest Raum lassen müsste, die Geschichte der Protagonisten nach Episode 9 weiter zu erzählen. Damit würde sich die Trilogie doch nicht komplett von der Skywalker-Saga lossagen können. Wahrscheinlichkeit: 25% The Old Republic Damit kommen wir schon zur zweiten Möglichkeit: Der Old Republic-Ära. Dies ist - das kann man aus diversen Kommentaren im Internet herauslesen - die Hoffnung eines Großteils der Fan-Gemeinde (wohlgemerkt aber bei weitem nicht der gesamten Community). Ob Revan oder Bane, viele Fans wollen die geliebten Sith endlich auf der großen Leinwand sehen. Dass Rian Johnson allerdings nicht einfach eine Geschichte aus Legends verfilmen wird, kann man als sicher ansehen. Zum einen würde das Johnsons Stil widersprechen. Johnson nutzt zwar gerne starke Referenzen, macht hieraus aber immer etwas komplett eigenes, was sich von seinem Vorbild emanzipiert hat (im Gegensatz zu JJ Abrams bei The Force Awakens;). Eine reine Kopie von bekanntem Material passt hier nicht ins Bild - und die bekannten Charaktere komplett neu zu interpretieren würde die Fans verärgern und kann somit auch nicht der Wunsch von LucasFilm sein. Was jedoch möglich wäre, ist eine komplett neue Story um unbekannte Charaktere, die irgendwo in dieser Epoche des Star Wars-Universums spielt. Hierbei wäre es auch nicht unwahrscheinlich, dass Johnson - bekanntlich selbst riesiger Star Wars Fan - einem Fan-Favoriten einen Kameo-Auftritt gibt. Das würde auch die Möglichkeit lassen, dass ein anderer Filmemacher einen Anthology-Film über diesen Charakter macht. Alles in allem halte ich dieses Szenario zwar für wahrscheinlicher als ein Post-IX-Setting, jedoch gibt es auch hier ein ganz starkes Gegenargument: Disney wird es sich nicht erlauben wollen, das komplette Konstrukt aus Sith und Jedi zu zerstören, welches die Fans lieben - zumal zumindest die Zerstörung der Sith-Ordens bereits in der The Clone Wars-Folge Opfer kanonisiert wurde. Somit müsste sich Johnson hier an einen gewissen Rahmen halten. Das würde zwar zu seinem Stil passen, aus bekannten Elementen etwas einmaliges zu machen, passt jedoch nicht zu dem "blank canvas", welches Johnson von LucasFilm bekommen hat. Wahrscheinlichkeit: 33% Noch früher? Damit bleibt Zeitgeschichtlich nur noch eine Option - und die hat nur Argumente für sich: Die Ära vor der alten Republik, also die Anfänge der Jedi und Sith. Selbst in Legends wurde diese Zeit nur sehr spärlich behandelt, durch die Dawn Of The Jedi-Reihe. Auf diese gibt es jedoch im neuen Kanon keinerlei Bezüge. Hier könnte Rian Johnson wahrlich seine Kreativität ausleben, hätte ein "blank canvas" und könnte etwas komplett neues erschaffen - er hätte jedoch auch Inspirationen, auf denen er aufbauen könnte (sowohl aus DOTJ als auch aus TOR und Nicht-SW-Quellen). Auch darf man nicht vergessen, dass noch immer die Fans das Geld in Disney's Kassen spülen, und wie man aus den Reaktionen auf die Ankündigung herauslesen kann, fänden sehr viele eine hier lokalisierte Trilogie interessant. Johnson als Fan wird sich dessen auch sicher bewusst sein. Ein weiteres und für mich das stärkste Argument basiert jedoch auf Gerüchten um The Last Jedi. Angeblich soll Johnson hier die Macht und die Geschichte der Jedi als zentrales Element nutzen, so soll ein Macht-Baum (angeblich ähnlich Yggdrasil aus der nordischen Mythologie) und einer der ersten Jedi-Tempel vorkommen. Was wäre da also naheliegender, als dass Johnson, als er sich diese Story für The Last Jedi überlegt hat, nebenbei noch eine so große und gute Hintergrund-Geschichte zu den Jedi geschaffen hat, dass LucasFilm ihn diese auch verfilmen lässt. Wahrscheinlichkeit: 42% Oder doch ganz wo anders... Hierfür gebe ich mit Absicht keine Wahrscheinlichkeit an, da diese Möglichkeit per Definition unvorhersehbar wäre: Johnson könnte auch eine Story erschaffen, die räumlich neue Ecken des Universums erkundet und somit keine Überschneidungspunkte mit der Skywalker-Saga hätte. Dass hier ein "blank canvas" gegeben wäre, ist wohl unbestreitbar. Bei diesem Setting wäre die Frage nach der zeitlichen Einordnung relativ irrellevant, man könnte sie aber gezielt parallel zur Skywalker-Saga setzen, um sich andere Zeit-Epochen für zukünftige Projekte frei zu halten. Auch ließe sich so beispielsweise eine Fortsetzung der Skywalker-Saga einleiten, denn nach Ende der Trilogie von Rian Johnson könnten sich die beiden Handlungsstränge irgendwann begegnen und so neue Konflikte schaffen. Fazit Ich sage es wie es ist: THE HYPE IS REAL. Also ehrlich, mein Hype kennt momentan keine Grenzen - weder bezüglich TLJ noch der neuen Trilogie. Mein Traum wäre etwas, in der Old Republic-Ära, ich liebe diese Zeit einfach so sehr. Aber auch die noch frühere Epoche fände ich extrem spannend, besonders angesichts Rian Johnsons kreativer Kraft. Das soll jedoch nicht heißen, dass die anderen Optionen schlecht wären, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich kann einfach nur sagen: Egal wo und wann diese Filme spielen werde, ich freue mich auf sie! Doch was sagt Ihr? Freut Ihr Euch auf noch mehr Star Wars Filme? Was würdet Ihr gerne sehen und was haltet Ihr für wahrscheinlich? Schreibt es in die Kommentare! :) Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag